Un drôle d'équipage
by Dororo03
Summary: Voilà comment Lily se retrouva sur le bateau de pirates pas comme les autres. L'aventure ne faisait que commencer."Ce n'est pas vraiment UA parce que je prends en compte les tomes de JKR jusqu'au 5"
1. Lily

**Note personnelle** : J'ai eu envie d'écrire une histoire mettant en scène des pirates à la « One piece » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! ^^ Je ne sais pas trop encore ou cette histoire va m'emmener mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Les couples ne sont pas encore définis, même si j'ai bien quelques idées. ^^

J'ai écrit ce début sur un coup de tête, je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je posterais la suite. Cela pourrait très bien être très vite comme dans très longtemps (même si je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais on ne sait jamais, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux).

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages qui apparaissent dans le livre de JKR , lui appartienne, les autres sont à moi (sauf les idées et les quelques petites choses que j'ai emprunté par-ci par-là). Il y aura notamment des idées venant du manga « One piece » ! Un manga géant et délirant sur la piraterie.

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_**Lily**_

- LoveTown, ma ville préférée dans cette région du globe. Sourit perversement Zoé.

Zoé Sullivan était une jeune femme de 19 ans, en pleine forme et aux capacités physiques impressionnantes. Elle maniait ses trois sabres comme personne. Encore personne n'avait réussi à la battre. Elle n'incluait pas « le faucon » puisque cet homme était un Dieu dans son domaine et c'était le but de la jeune femme de le surpasser. Ses cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière lui donné un air masculin, accentué par ses vêtements. Un pantalon noir avec des bottes marron, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une ceinture verte qui servait à tenir ses armes.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez trouver de bien dans cette ville de débauchés ! renifla leur capitaine. Moi je reste dans ma cabine.

Zoé regarda son capitaine rentrait à l'intérieur de leur navire.

Personne ne pourrait penser que ce petit bout de femme était leur capitaine. Anneliese D'Orcelot avait 17 ans et pourtant on ne pouvait trouver meilleur capitaine qu'elle. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en anglaise et ses grands yeux bleus trompaient n'importe qui et pourtant, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait « l'ange de la mort ». La jeune capitaine s'habillait toujours comme une noble, avec des grandes robes des anciens temps.

- John et moi restons aussi sur le bateau. Annonça leur navigatrice. Il y a des réparations à faire et je dois rentrer les coordonnés de notre prochaine destination dans la boussole.

Aya Oliveiros portait bien son surnom de « bombe latine ». A 18 ans, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux sombres avaient fait succombés de nombreux hommes mais pas un seul n'avait pu l'approcher. Son pouvoir n'y ait pas étranger. D'ailleurs la voilà qui invoquait quelques uns de ses hommes, des anciens pirates. Ils étaient très doués pour les réparations et obéissaient à Aya aveuglément. La jeune femme sourit à John quand il fut obligé de se pousser pour laisser passer deux gros barbus.

John Hawking était leur canonnier et leur meilleur tireur. Même si sa coupe de cheveux et ses vêtements excentriques pouvaient porter à confusion. Ses deux couettes blondes s'agitaient sous les coups de vent et ses yeux bleus étaient plissés sous une forte concentration. John avait 20 ans et s'était lui-même créé ses armes. Deux pistolets à air comprimé.

John et Aya formaient un couple très disparate mais tellement attachant.

- Bon et bien il ne reste plus que nous trois. Sourit Julian.

Julian Mahonne était le médecin de bord. C'est un homme charmant de 25 ans, un médecin très sévère et un très bon combattant. Il se bat avec ses pieds pour ne pas abîmer ses mains. C'est un homme qui aime les hommes. Mais cela ne pose aucun problème dans ce monde. Il y a plusieurs souverains ouvertement gay et très bon envers leur peuple. Le seul souci que le Doc cause au reste du monde est qu'il est un pirate.

Le dernier membre humain de l'équipage mais non pas le moindre est Sergio, leur cuisinier. Le meilleur dans son domaine. Sergio est un grand type baraqué aux multiples tatouages. Ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux vairons, l'un bleu et l'autre marron déstabilisent ses adversaires. C'est un bon combattant à mains nus d'où son surnom « le boxeur » mais il excelle dans le maniement des couteaux. Sergio est le membre le plus âgé, il a déjà atteint ses 30 ans et ses connaissances sont toujours les bienvenus, même si une autre personne se charge d'être le puits de savoir du navire.

Nos trois amis décidèrent d'aller se boire un verre.

LoveTown, comme son nom l'indique est une ville consacré à l'amour. Les pirates viennent ici pour se divertir. Machines à sous, casinos, bar et bordel se côtoient le long de l'avenue principale.

Après leur repas, Julian décida qu'il allait se trouver un peu de distraction et abandonna ses coéquipiers pour s'aventurer un peu plus loin dans les tréfonds de la ville.

Sergio proposa à Zoé de l'accompagner dans l'approvisionnement du bateau. N'ayant rien d'autres à faire pour le moment, la jeune femme accepta. Elle était une des meilleures clientes de Sergio. Zoé mangeait de tout et avalait tout à une vitesse prodigieuse. Son entraînement quotidien lui permettait de ne pas grossir en cela la jeune femme était reconnaissante. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas une noble qui s'empiffrait toute la journée ou elle aurait fini énorme.

Pendant que le duo cherchait un magasin de nourriture, quelque chose se produisit dans les tréfonds de la ville. Dans une ruelle en cul de sac, une jeune femme rousse se réveillait. Déstabilisée, elle ignorait où elle se trouvait.

Ce n'était pas chez elle, il n'y avait pas son fils, ni son mari.

Alors qu'elle portait son regard sur la sortie de la ruelle, un groupe de cinq hommes apparut dans le passage.

Ils étaient gros, gras, sales et barbus. Lily frissonna. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sol mais apparemment, elle avait atterri ici sans elle.

Les hommes s'avancèrent vers elle mais Lily n'était pas prête à se laisser faire.

Un combat s'engagea. Lily griffait, mordait, giflait, donnait des coups de pieds, tandis que les hommes ricanaient. L'un d'eux l'immobilisa et la prise fit pousser un cri à Lily.

Deux rues plus loin, les têtes se tournèrent vers le cri mais personne n'intervint. C'était chose courante par ici.

Sauf pour Zoé qui reconnut le cri guttural de la souffrance. Elle et Sergio se pressèrent de trouver qui avait poussé se cri.

En arrivant à l'entrée de la ruelle, ils découvrirent une jeune femme en prise avec cinq hommes. Elle était allongée sur le sol et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pleines de tâches de rousseur.

Zoé posa ses sacs sur le sol et sortit un seul de ses sabres.

- Hey bande de porc ! Venez donc vous attaquer à quelqu'un de votre taille ! s'exclama Zoé en bondissant sur les hommes.

Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps d'agir qu'ils furent décapités en moins de cinq secondes.

Sergio s'était précipité vers la jeune femme et sans la toucher, lui avait demandé si elle se sentait bien.

Lily était en état de choc. En plus d'avoir failli se faire violer, elle venait d'assister à une mort brutale et dégoutante. Elle se redressa et rendit son dîner.

En se relevant, elle croisa le regard de la fille qui venait de tuer ses assaillants et celle-ci leva un sourcil discret en guise de questions.

La ruelle commençait à sentir le sang et Sergio proposa d'aller ailleurs.

Lily en profita pour leur demander où elle était.

A la réponse de l'homme, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé de monde. Voire même d'époque si elle en jugeait par les habits.

Le sort de la mort que Voldemort lui avait envoyé l'avait fait atterrir ici.

Mais pourquoi ? se demanda la rouquine.

Elle devait être complètement perdue puisque l'homme lui proposa de venir sur leur navire pour se faire soigner par leur médecin.

- Si il est rentré, ce qui m'étonnerait. Murmura Zoé.

Navire ? s'interrogea la jeune femme.

En arrivant au port, elle vit l'immense bateau. Un drapeau représentant un singe faisant le poirier flottait fièrement sur le mat.

- Bienvenue sur « l'ange des mers ». annonça fièrement le grand homme aux yeux vairons.

Lily fit connaissance des autres membres et du capitaine. Elle se trouva fort étonnée en rencontrant cette dernière.

Mais ce qui la laissa interloquée de longues minutes, ce fut quand elle se fit saluer par un singe.

Le singe était sur l'épaule du capitaine et la salua avec ce qui pouvait être qualifié de « sourire ».

Il lui demanda d'où elle venait et fut étonnée quand il lui répondit qu'il connaissait ce monde.

Il lui demanda d'expliquer sa vie et Lily ne put refuser. Elle était perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle n'allait pas refuser de l'aide, même venant de pirates.

- Nous allons t'aider à retourner chez toi. Annonça le capitaine. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps.

Lily la remercia. Avant de retourner dans sa cabine avec sa maîtresse, Ricky, le singe qui parle et qui semble tout connaître, s'adressa à la jeune femme :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu retrouveras ta famille. Mais sache que le temps ici est différent de celui de chez toi. Les Hommes de ce monde vieillissent moins vite que ceux du tien. Tu les verras rester plus jeune que toi alors que tu prendras de l'âge. C'est ce qui risque de t'inquiéter le plus. Mais sache humaine d'un autre monde que tu ne seras pas seule.

Lily le regarda partir et se demanda ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « tu ne seras pas seule ? ».

Elle ne put s'interroger plus longtemps dessus car le médecin venait d'arriver. Lily le trouva très beau mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les femmes. Et puis d'ailleurs, la jeune femme avait toujours la tête pleine des images de son fils et de son mari.

Julian, l'envoya au lit et lui conseilla de se reposer quelques jours car elle était en état de choc et il fallait habituer son esprit et son corps au changement.

Voilà comment Lily se retrouva sur le bateau de pirates pas comme les autres.

L'aventure ne faisait que commencer.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

* * *

**Voilà voilà...alors comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut...je ne sais pas ce que va être cette histoire même si j'ai bien une idée...je ne l'ai pas encore transcrit !**

**J'espère que ce début vous a donné envie de savoir la suite ? ^^**

**Bizzz**


	2. James

**Voilà la suite pour ceux et celles qui lisent mon histoire.**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retomber après le premier chapitre...j'espère que celui-là vous plaira plus ?!**

**Note : _J'ai mis en tant que personnages principaux James et Lily parce qu'on les voit le plus souvent ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment centré sur leur couple ! D'ailleurs il y en aura d'autres YAOI et YURI mais aussi HET ! ^^_**

_(Je voudrais m'excuser pour les fautes potentielles...J'essaye de faire de mon mieux mais je ne vois pas toujours ce qui cloche ^^ N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous avez repéré une faute par-ci par-là ^^)_

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**James**_

Lily venait de sortir de la douche commune. L'endroit où les membres de l'équipage se lavaient, se situait au fond du navire. John avait réussi à créer une petite douche qui utilisait l'eau de mer pour la transformer en eau douce. Mais comme Lily avait pu le constater depuis ces trois ans qu'elle vivait sur ce navire, ses compagnons ne se lavaient pas souvent. Elle seule et Aya utilisaient la douche pratiquement tous les jours, ainsi que le capitaine. Mais celle-ci avait sa propre cabine de douche.

Vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude resserrée au niveau de la poitrine par des ficelles marron et tombant sur ses genoux, ainsi que d'un pantalon beige rentré dans des bottes marron, Lily se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient lâches et deux petites tresses battaient la mesure de ses pas au niveau de ses tempes.

Depuis qu'elle avait atterri dans ce monde, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Elle fit de nombreux cauchemars et encore aujourd'hui, cela lui arrive d'en faire. Les entraînements avec Zoé et Julian étaient harassants. Lily avait essayé de sa battre avec un sabre mais elle préférait largement utiliser ses mains et ses pieds. Julian l'entraînait le matin avant le petit déjeuner dans l'art d'utiliser correctement ses pieds dans un combat, et Zoé la faisait souffrir le soir, au coucher du soleil, dans de grands combats à mains nues.

Heureusement qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie. Ce n'était pas des grands sorts, mais quelques sorts très utiles en combat : Stupéfix, expelliarmus (pour récupérer l'arme de son adversaire), bloque-jambe, incarcerem, et notamment le sort d'attraction. Lily était plutôt fière de ses exploits. Dans son monde, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de faire tout ça.

La rouquine présentement âgée de 24 ans, entra dans la cuisine.

John qui était assis devant une tasse de café sursauta en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cela. Dit-il. Tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ?

Lily rigola et se retourna.

Effectivement, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle venait de passer à travers le mur, traversant les plaques chauffantes.

- Désolé. S'excusa t-elle.

Sergio arriva à ce moment et lui tendit une assiette rempli de mets délicieux.

Lily s'assit et commença à manger.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, elle avait la capacité de devenir transparente et de passer à travers les murs, planchers…Ricky lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus de corps. Mais que si elle perfectionnait ce don, quand elle récupèrerait son corps, elle serait toujours capable de le faire.

Lily trouvait cela très utiles, surtout quand elle devait entrer dans les quartiers de la Marine pour dérober quelque chose. C'était devenu une vrai pro de l'espionnage et malgré son peu d'années d'entraînement, les combats réels lui avaient donné l'occasion de s'améliorer.

D'ailleurs, depuis peu de temps, les gens commençaient à lui donner un surnom.

- Bientôt tu seras connu de tout le monde, ton nom sera sur toutes les lèvres. Lui avait dit Zoé avant de la mettre à terre. Mais pour le moment, entraîne-toi mieux que ça.

Lily passa une main dans ses cheveux et pensa à son surnom : La furie rousse. Cela lui rappelait le temps de Poudlard, quand James et sa bande la surnommait « Lily la Tigresse ».

Elle n'avait pas laissé tomber son objectif premier. Retourner dans son monde et récupérer son fils. Mais comme lui avait dit le singe pensant :

- C'est en cherchant qu'on ne trouve pas mais les choses viennent à nous quand on s'y attend le moins.

Traduction : elle devait vivre l'instant présent et si elle trouvait un livre, parchemin parlant des mondes parallèles, elle le lirait. Si elle entendait une personne parlait de près ou de loin de plusieurs mondes, elle irait l'interroger.

Mais en attendant, direction CopTown. Une ville très dangereuse car c'était le quartier principal de la Marine. Mais ils avaient affronté une tempête il y a quelques jours et le bateau était salement amoché. Un village civil était caché de l'autre côté de la montagne, là où les marines ne mettaient que très rarement les pieds.

Les civils offraient refuge aux pirates s'ils promettaient de ne pas les attaquer.

Un village clandestin où seuls ceux ayant assez de courage et de loyauté pouvaient s'amarrer.

Lily avait hâte d'aller renforcer sa garde robe. Ses tenues commençaient à rétrécir à force de les laver à l'eau de mer.

Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à lancer un sort de nettoyage mais ne désespérait pas. Ce n'était pas un sort bien compliqué et elle devrait y parvenir d'ici un an ou deux. Mais d'ici là, elle devrait continuer à laver ses vêtements.

Leur bateau finit par accoster.

Aya et John restèrent pour s'occuper de « l'ange des mers » tandis que le reste de l'équipage sortait faire un tour dans le village.

Zoé et Sergio allèrent chercher du ravitaillement.

Julian partit se renseigner sur le prix des plantes et des onguents médicinaux.

Et Lily et Anneliese se dirigèrent vers la seule boutique qui vendait des vêtements.

Comme à son habitude le capitaine s'acheta des robes très peu portées par des pirates et Lily s'occupa un peu des achats pour le reste du navire. Elle se prit des vêtements utiles pour la mer et le combat.

Mais alors qu'elles sortaient du magasin, elles eurent juste le temps d'esquiver un tir et de se mettre à couvert, qu'elles furent attaquées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily en essayant de voir par-dessus les poubelles.

Son capitaine prit son miroir de poche et le tendit de façon à voir le visage de son adversaire.

Lily sentit le sang lui monter au visage.

- Barbossa. Grogna t-elle en voulant se lever.

- Reste ici ! lui ordonna la petite blonde. Tu n'es pas de taille à l'affronter.

Lily obéit malgré une envie de dérouiller sévère avec cet homme. Elle l'avait rencontré l'année dernière et l'homme avait essayé de faire d'elle sa femme en utilisant une ancienne loi. Elle avait faillit devenir Mme Barbossa si ses compagnons ne l'avaient pas sorti de là et éliminer quasiment l'équipage entier de ce pirate.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Hurla l'homme au visage ridé et bouffé par une immense barbe rousse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lily. Il a sûrement des hommes à sa solde.

Soudain, elles entendirent un grand cri suivit par un éclat de rire.

- Zoé ! s'exclama Lily.

Effectivement, la jeune femme tenait Barbossa à la gorge et s'en délectait.

- Tu dois vachement avoir envie de mourir pour être venu jusqu'ici pour nous voir. Sourit sadiquement la sabreuse.

Lily et Anneliese sortirent de leur cachette. En tournant la tête, Lily remarqua les six hommes à terre, juste derrière l'angle du mur. Au moment même où elle serait sortie, ceux-ci auraient fait feu et elle n'aurait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

Le capitaine ne leur prêta pas un regard et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par le pouvoir de la toute jeune capitaine.

La rousse avait fini par comprendre qu'Anneliese pouvait lancer comme des Doloris à des personnes, juste en les regardant. Même pas obligée de les fixer dans les yeux. Il suffisait juste d'avoir un morceau de pied, jambe, bras et l'homme ou la femme s'écroulait au sol en se convulsant jusqu'à devenir un légume.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Barbossa ? Te venger ? demanda la blondinette. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre mon équipage. La preuve, tous tes hommes ont été terrassés pour la deuxième fois.

Lily tourna la tête et vit Julian sortir d'une rue d'où des cris de souffrances lui parvenaient.

Elle vit aussi Sergio traînait six types par la peau du cou et les jeter dans un coin de mur.

Lily savait que ses compagnons étaient puissants, mais les voir à l'œuvre était toujours un immense plaisir et source d'une forte impression.

- Qui te dit que ces mollusques étaient mes hommes ? ricana le barbu.

Zoé fronça les sourcils et eut juste le temps de reculer avant qu'une flèche ne vienne se briser à ses pieds.

L'équipage tourna une fraction de seconde leurs yeux sur le toit à leur droite et blanchirent à la vue de ce qui les attendait.

Des marines étaient placé sur les hauteurs des maisons, arcs en main et parés à faire feu.

- Traître…Tu pactises avec l'ennemi maintenant. Siffla Anneliese.

Barbossa se tordit de douleur sur le sol et le capitaine dut arrêter la torture pour éviter une salve de flèche.

Un véritable combat de Titan se déchaîna dans le petit village. Lily réussi à mettre chaos des nombreux marines mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses amis. Zoé s'en donnait à cœur joie. Elle tranchait des têtes, plantait des ventres. Mais les marines étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Finalement Anneliese utilisa son don et la moitié des hommes tomba au sol, seulement évanoui. Son pouvoir ne pouvait pas agir très fortement sur un grand nombre de personne.

Le reste du combat se passa en faveur des pirates jusqu'à ce qu'un homme avec un insigne de capitaine en chef apparaisse dans les rangs.

Les combats s'arrêtèrent mais Lily vit du coin de l'œil Zoé finir de trancher la tête d'un marine qui s'était un peu trop approché.

Les membres de l'équipage présents en ville se regroupèrent et firent face à l'homme qui semblait commander.

Barbossa quant à lui était étalé au sol, de la bave coulant de sa bouche. Il allait finir sa vie en hôpital, dans la section psychiatrie.

- Pirates ! Au nom de la loi vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Déclara le grand homme.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on va se rendre sans répliquer tas de merde ? ricana Zoé en se mettant en posture de combat.

L'homme grogna et un nouveau combat s'engagea.

Il s'avéra que le chef était un excellent combattant. Au moment où Zoé allait porter le coup final au capitaine sous le regard horrifié des marines encore vivants, un homme surgit, épée en main et bloqua le coup avec difficulté mais réussit à sauver son supérieur.

Zoé grogna et voulut dégager cet importun mais elle se fit arrêter par un cri de Lily.

- JAMES !

L'homme se retourna et vit apparaître sa bien-aimée.

- Lily ? s'étonna t-il. Lily !

Le couple se jeta dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lily pleurait tandis que James répétait :

- Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne peux pas y croire.

Les combats cessèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Julian éclate la tête d'un Marine qui avait voulu le planter.

- Lily vient il ne faut pas rester là. Proposa James en tirant sa bien-aimée.

- Non James. Ma place est sur « l'ange des mers », avec mes amis. Lui avoua Lily.

- Tu es un pirate ?

- Ne les juge pas James. Ils ne sont pas comme les mangemorts. Les mauvaises personnes ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit. Dit Lily.

A ce moment là un marine en passant devant elle, essaya de l'attaquer mais Sergio l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique et l'envoya valdinguer de l'autre côté de la rue. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna se battre.

Le combat se finit assez rapidement par la victoire des pirates.

Lily et James étaient restés à l'écart jusqu'à la fin et ils se firent rejoindre par les autres.

- Tu connais cet apollon Lily ? demanda Julian avec un sourire charmeur.

James se sentit gêné par le regard de l'autre homme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dragué aussi ouvertement.

- Julian. Gronda Lily mais un sourire fleurissait ses lèvres.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis et déclara :

- Je vous présente mon mari, James Potter !

- Un nouveau membre ? questionna Sergio.

- C'est un marine. Il n'acceptera jamais de faire parti de l'équipage de vils pirates. Constata Zoé en essuyant ses lames dans la chemise déchirée d'un marine.

Lily fixa James dans les yeux avec un regard triste.

- James. Je n'ai pas envie de les quitter.

L'homme brun regarda un par un les nouveaux camarades de sa femme, puis son regard fixa la colline de l'autre côté du village.

- Dans ce cas on ferait mieux de partir car les secours ne devraient pas tarder.

Lily poussa un cri de joie et embrassa son mari.

Julian sourit et se mit en route suivit de Sergio.

Zoé lança un regard peu amène au nouveau membre de l'équipage mais marcha aux côtés de son capitaine qui n'avait fait qu'accepter d'un hochement de tête.

A peine arrivé au bateau qu'ils durent lever l'ancre car le cor des marines sonna au loin.

- La flotte de bataille va être envoyée. Annonça James.

« L'ange des mers » se mit en route et ce fut au bout de trois longs jours qu'ils réussirent à échapper aux navires de leurs ennemis.

Durant ces trois jours, Lily et James découvrirent qu'ils avaient le même pouvoir. Celui de passer à travers les murs.

James avoua aussi qu'il était toujours capable de se transformer en cerf et fit une démonstration à l'équipage.

L'homme fut vite intégré malgré la mauvaise volonté de Zoé qui ne pouvait supporter qu'un ancien Marine perturbe l'équilibre du navire.

James eut beau lui expliquer qu'il avait atterri à CopTown il y a de ça 3 ans et qu'à cause de ses dons, il fut obliger d'intégrer la Marine, la jeune femme restait quand même très distante, envers lui, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà envers les autres membres. Lily lui dit que c'était normal et qu'elle s'habituerait à sa présence.

Mais la jeune femme était heureuse.

Ricky avait encore eu raison. Elle ne serait plus la seule à être piégée dans ce monde et elle était contente que James soit là pour lui tenir compagnie. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'ils avaient une chance de retourner ensemble dans leur monde pour former de nouveau une famille avec leur fils.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**

**Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**

**Bizzz**


	3. Sirius

**Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ?**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles me motivent à écrire la suite pour ne pas vous décevoir, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

_**Sirius**_

C'était incroyable à quel point un homme ou une femme pouvait changer durant tant d'années.

Zoé était assise sur le bastingage du bateau et regardait James combattre contre Julian. L'ex-Marine, comme elle seule l'appelait, était plutôt doué et donnait du fil à retordre au médecin de bord. Mais Julian avait plus d'expérience et James se retrouva à terre, où plutôt sur le sol du navire, le souffle haletant.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à te battre ? sourit-il à Julian pendant que celui-ci l'aidait à se relever.

- Jamais beau brun. Lui répondit Julian.

James avait fini par ce faire au surnom que lui donnait le Doc. Julian savait que James ne serait jamais attiré par lui, et son jeu de séduction avait fini par n'être, finalement, plus qu'un jeu que l'autre homme jouait avec plaisir. Cela faisait bien rire les autres et détendait l'atmosphère quand elle était trop étouffante.

Et depuis quelques temps, l'humeur de l'équipage était changeante. Surtout celle de Lily et James. Bien que les deux époux aient réussi à récupérer leur corps, ils étaient toujours coincés dans un autre monde. Lily avait trouvé la façon de revenir sur Terre, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen d'y arriver. Et depuis deux ans, elle était d'humeur irritable et ses adversaires la sentaient passer. Elle n'avait pas démérité son surnom de « la furie rousse ».

D'ailleurs, le jeune femme était présentement sur la vigie et venait de les prévenir qu'ils arrivaient en vue d'une île. Elle descendit en s'aidant du cordage et posa doucement pieds sur le navire. Bien qu'elle aurait pu descendre aussi vite que Zoé par exemple, Lily n'était pas suicidaire ou complètement cinglé, dirait James.

En voyant l'île s'approcher, Lily et James sentirent un frisson parcourir leur dos.

- Quelque chose va se passer. Dit James.

Zoé renifla et ajouta :

- Il se passe toujours quelque chose quand on pose pied à terre.

- Mais cette fois ça sera différent. Précisa Lily.

Depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce monde, depuis pratiquement 15 ans, leurs sens avaient décuplé et ils avaient un espèce de sixième sens très utile pour parer au danger.

Et justement, ce sixième sens leur disait que quelque chose de spécial les attendait sur cette île.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai hâte de savoir quoi ou alors, depuis que je connais ce monde, si j'appréhende ? souffla James en posant les mains sur son sabre.

Même si l'homme, tout comme son épouse était plus doué en combat à mains nus, il gardait l'arme sur lui, comme une protection. Lily possédait d'ailleurs un poignard dans une de ses bottes.

- On accoste. Cria Aya, toute joyeuse.

En effet depuis un certain temps, la jeune femme pouvait laisser ses pirates sur le bateau pendant qu'elle explorait la ville. C'était une nouveauté et Ricky lui avait dit que c'était parce que son pouvoir évoluait.

Donc la jeune femme était excitée comme une puce. Seul John et le capitaine resterait sur le bateau. Le premier parce qu'il avait une expérience à finir, et la seconde parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de papiers concernant la marine et cela l'ennuyait fermement. Ricky restait avec elle.

Les autres membres mirent pied à terre et firent un tour d'horizon du regard.

Bien que la ville paraisse en ordre, quelque chose semblait clocher.

- Où sont les gens ? demanda Aya.

Un mouvement de rideau qu'on abaisse attira leur regard.

- On dirait qu'ils ont peur. Murmura Lily.

- Evidemment qu'ils ont peur, nous sommes des pirates. Railla Zoé.

Mais même pour elle, cela ne lui semblait vraiment pas bon.

Ils avancèrent dans la rue principale.

- Ce n'est pas une ville fantôme qui va m'empêcher de faire des emplettes. Sourit Aya.

Elle s'avança vers un magasin mais la vendeuse lui ferma la porte au nez en disant :

- Désolé nous sommes fermés.

Aya revint vers ses coéquipiers complètement hébétée.

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Dit James.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de retourner sur le navire et d'aller accoster ailleurs. Remarqua Aya.

Soudain, une porte grinça et une petite silhouette apparut, elle resta un moment immobile à fixer les pirates puis s'avança dans la rue.

C'était un petit garçon d'à peine 5 ans et il tenait une sorte de petit pain rond dans les mains.

L'équipage ne bougea pas, attendant de voir ce que le môme voulait.

- Raziel revient ! cria sa mère derrière la porte.

Mais le petit ne l'écouta pas et se plaça devant Lily.

- Vous venez chercher votre ami ? demanda t-il de sa petite voix enfantine.

Lily se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda de s'expliquer.

- Il y a un homme avec les cheveux longs qui est attaché dans la cour des Marines. Dit le petit bonhomme. Il va être tué à midi. Mais moi je veux pas. Il a été gentil avec moi, il m'a sauvé la vie alors que les méchants messieurs de la Marine voulait me frapper.

Ils entendirent sa mère le supplier de revenir et d'arrêter de leur parler.

- Alors je veux pas qu'il mourut. Ajouta le petit, les yeux remplis de larmes. J'ai gardé mon pain pour lui mais comme vous êtes là, vous pouvez lui donner.

Il tendit le pain à Lily qui par réflexe, l'accepta.

Le garçon lui offrit un grand sourire et lui désigna du doigt le chemin à prendre pour sauver l'homme, puis il retourna chez lui.

Lily se redressa et fixa ses compagnons.

- Bien ! s'exclama Zoé. Nous voilà héros d'une ville.

- Zoé ! Ce petit compte sur nous ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Les soldats ont essayé de le frapper ! C'est inadmissible ! s'écria Lily, les yeux brillants de fureur.

- Et à en croire le comportement des gens de cette ville, il n'y a pas que les enfants qui aient peur des Marines. Ajouta Julian.

- Mission sauvetage d'un homme inconnu dans la base de la Marine. Sourit James. Je m'attendais à pire.

Lily secoua sa tête puis l'équipage se mit en route.

Bien que râlant, Zoé savait qu'elle allait devoir se battre et intérieurement, se léchait les babines.

La grille délimitant le quartier des soldats du gouvernement fut en vue. Deux hommes gardaient l'entrée et ils furent vite mis hors d'état de nuire par Sergio.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour et au loin, virent un poteau. Ils ne purent apercevoir le visage de l'homme mais il était bien attaché là-bas.

- Bien. Murmura Zoé. Lily et James vous vous occupé de libérer cet homme dont on ignore tout pendant qu'on retient les soldats qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Zoé avait un sourire de psychopathe qui fit frissonner James de peur. La rouquine avait l'habitude de ce sourire et justement, savait qu'elle ne risquait rien quand l'autre femme était dans cet état. Zoé était passée en mode combattante.

Lily et James se mirent à courir en direction du prisonnier et contournèrent le poteau. Le moment aurait pu être hilarant si les soldats ne s'étaient pas mis à leur tirer dessus.

Pourtant les autres firent bien leur travail puisqu'ils purent se consacrer à l'ex-condamné.

Effectivement Lily et James s'était séparé pour contourner le poteau et en reconnaissant l'homme attaché, ils ralentirent leur course et écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Sirius ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

L'homme avait lui-même l'air halluciné et il bégaya :

- Ja…James ? Li…Lily ? Impossible…

- Vous vous dépêchez là-bas ? grogna Zoé en tranchant la tête de deux soldats dans un tourbillon de sabres.

Lily s'activa la première et avec sa dague, découpa les liens.

James rattrapa Sirius qui était resté dans cette position depuis la veille.

- Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda son meilleur ami.

Sirius acquiesça et aidé de James, il avança vers la sortie.

Lily s'occupait des soldats qui essayaient de leur barrer le passage sous les yeux médusés de l'ex-prisonnier.

- Plus tard. Dit James en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche.

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la base et sans se retourner avancèrent à travers la ville jusqu'au bateau.

Dans leur dos, le combat faisait rage. Julian qui s'était infiltré jusqu'à la prison avait découvert des horreurs. Des femmes et des hommes étaient dans des cellules, tous dans un sal état. Il les avait fait sortir et après, avec l'aide de Sergio, ils avaient fait sauter le bâtiment.

Zoé et Aya qui étaient restées dans la cour, virent les civils évacuer la zone, suivit par leurs camarades.

L'explosion les propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Heureusement pour eux, sans grand dommage.

Lily, James et Sirius sursautèrent à l'explosion et se retournèrent pour voir les flammes immenses embraser le ciel.

Les habitants sortirent de leur maison et sautèrent de joie en voyant arriver leur conjoint, mère, sœur, mari, fils.

Derrière, Zoé et les autres marchaient tranquillement. Légèrement noircis à cause des cendres, ils furent acclamés en héros.

Le village reprit vie et les langues se délièrent.

John et Anneliese vinrent se joindre à eux.

Les pirates apprirent que les soldats faisaient régner la terreur. Qu'ils violaient les femmes, enfermaient les hommes et leurs demandaient trop d'argent.

- Tous les Marines ne sont pas comme ça. Justifia James.

Il s'attira un regard dégouté des habitants et furieux de Zoé. Il laissa tomber.

Sirius était perdu. Il voyait son meilleur ami assis à côté de lui en train de rire avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. La femme de celui-ci câliner un enfant.

James dût se rendre compte de l'air perdu de son meilleur ami, parce qu'il attrapa la main de Lily et tira le bras de Sirius dans un coin tranquille de la ville.

Les explications durèrent pratiquement toute la nuit.

Lily et James apprirent la vie de leur fils. Ils furent en colère, furieux et leur envie de retourner chez eux grandit encore plus si c'était possible.

Ils allèrent se coucher chez les habitants à l'aube.

Ils restèrent trois jours en ville et partirent avec un nouveau membre à bord.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Sirius ? Pour ceux qui connaissent "One Piece", la scène ne vous rappelle rien ? ^^**

**Merci de me lire et j'espère que mon histoire continue à vous plaire ^^**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz**


	4. Poudlard

**Voici la suite ! Je me suis particulièrement amusée à écrire le début avec Sirius et Zoé ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ?**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

_**Poudlard**_

- Et 99 bouteilles de rhum sur la table, il en tombe une au sol, ce qui nous fait 98 bouteilles de rhum sur la table…chantonnait Sirius.

L'équipage au complet était installé dans la salle des repas.

Anneliese lisait sur un fauteuil, Ricky somnolant sur ses genoux.

Zoé limait ses sabres.

Sergio nettoyait sa cuisine.

Aya et John se bécotaient dans un coin.

Julian discutait avec Lily.

James regardait la mer se déchainait contre le navire qui était dirigé par les sbires d'Aya.

- 92 bouteilles de rhum sur la table, il en tombe une au sol, ce qui nous fait 91 bouteilles de rhum sur…

- Par pitié que quelqu'un l'assomme ! s'écria Zoé.

Elle l'aurait bien fait elle-même mais elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sirius eut l'intelligence de se taire, du moins durant cinq minutes.

- Il était un petit navire, il était un petit navire, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué ohé ohé !

Zoé se redressa subitement un sabre en main et Sirius fit de même avec son épée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Ordonna le capitaine sans détacher ses yeux du livre.

Mais Zoé était sur les nerfs. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils subissaient cette tempête et elle n'avait pas mis un pied dehors depuis tout ce temps. La jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années regarda Sirius avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui offrir son plus beau sourire ce qui fit enrager la combattante.

- J'ai dit ASSIS ! répéta Anneliese en utilisant son pouvoir.

Zoé et Sirius grimacèrent sous la douleur, certes peu forte mais quand même présente.

Les autres soupirèrent d'agacement. Depuis la tempête, tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour c'était la même chose entre les deux combattants. Ils se cherchaient des noises pour pas grand-chose.

- L'ennui est l'ennemi le plus terrible de l'hyperactif. Avait dit Ricky après la troisième fois du premier jour.

Soudain, contrairement aux jours précédents, James s'exclama :

- Là-bas, il y a quelque chose qui brille !

L'équipage s'approcha des fenêtres et purent admirer la lueur à l'horizon.

- Aya. Appela le capitaine.

- Oui j'ordonne à mes hommes de mettre le cap sur cette étrange lumière.

Sirius et Zoé se regardaient avec impatience. Ils allaient enfin avoir de l'action.

Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipage, il y a de cela 9 mois, Sirius était devenu un compagnon d'armes très proche de Zoé. James avait supposé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre son meilleur ami et la sabreuse mais il s'était retrouvé avec un sabre sous la gorge avec l'interdiction de proférer de telles inepties.

Zoé était simplement ravie d'avoir un adversaire avec qui s'entraîner chaque jour sur le bateau. Car Sirius s'était avéré être un excellent épéiste. 6 mois après son arrivée, la Marine avait déjà mis une prime sur sa tête et son surnom était connu de tous : Le Pourfendeur.

Zoé était « La Pieuvre » et quand ils combattaient ensemble, il ne restait plus aucuns Marines debout, ni entier d'ailleurs en connaissant Zoé.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté la tempête depuis un bon moment, les roulis sous le bateau se calmèrent soudainement.

- On est sorti du cauchemar ? demanda Sirius.

- Je crois plutôt que nous y sommes en plein dedans. Constata Aya.

- L'œil du cyclone. Murmura Lily.

- Et cette lumière ? interrogea Julian.

C'était étrange d'entendre le calme régner sur le navire. Sans les flots déchainés, le navire bouillonnait d'activités, alors que là, tous les membres étaient réunis face aux fenêtres.

- Ca veut dire qu'on peut sortir ? s'impatienta Sirius.

- Avec cette étrange lumière, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Expliqua Lily.

- Surtout qu'on s'approche d'elle à toute vitesse. Précisa James.

- Quoi ? s'écria l'équipage.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ! explosa Aya en se concentrant sur ses hommes.

Mais le bateau allait de plus en plus vite pour faire quoique ce soit et elle fut obligée de les rappeler à elle.

Ils durent tous s'accrocher aux meubles qui étaient eux-mêmes fixés sur le sol, pour ne pas valdinguer dans toute la pièce.

Le bateau sembla plonger en plein dans l'étrange lumière.

Dans un autre monde, un lac se mit soudainement à bouillir, puis à luire. Une forme sembla en émerger.

Le bateau sortit par l'avant de l'eau et se posa violemment sur le lac. Quelques minutes plus tard, à part la présence de l'immense navire, rien ne semblait venir troubler le calme du lieu.

L'équipage se redressa. Julian alla de l'un à l'autre de ses coéquipiers pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien.

- Où sommes-nous ? interrogea Sergio en regardant par une fenêtre.

- Pas en pleine mer en tout cas. Révéla Aya en remarquant la forêt.

Un par un, ils sortirent tous de la salle et montèrent sur le pont.

- On dirait…commença James.

- Là-bas ! s'écria Sirius. Regardez !

Au loin derrière eux, s'élevait un immense château.

- Poudlard. Chuchota Lily.

- Incroyable. Fit James en s'avançant plus près.

- Cette lumière était donc un passage inter dimensionnelle ? remarqua Ricky en sautant sur l'épaule de Lily.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé en trouver un en pleine mer. Avoua la rouquine.

- Combien de temps pour y aller ? interrogea Anneliese.

Les trois compagnons la regardèrent fixement puis Lily déclara :

- Moins d'une heure. On arrivera sûrement par le lac de l'école.

- Il faudra faire attention au calamar. Sourit Sirius.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Dumbledore en nous voyant arriver. Précisa James.

L'équipage qui était au courant du monde des sorciers était impatient de découvrir leur univers.

- Une nouvelle aventure nous attend. S'exclama Aya.

Elle mit le cap sur l'immense château, sous les sourires heureux des trois sorciers.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez leur arrivée à Poudlard ! **

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	5. Harry

**Voici le moment que tout le monde attendait...(enfin ceux qui lisent la fic ^^) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

_**Harry**_

Les élèves de cinquièmes années d'Hagrid s'ennuyaient. Le demi-géant leur expliquait la différence entre un botruc mâle et un botruc femelle. Alors pendant le monologue passionné du professeur, certaines discutaient, d'autres jouaient au morpion. Très rare étaient ceux qui écoutaient, et Ginny n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

La jeune fille rousse se demandait pourquoi « Soins aux créatures magiques » n'étaient pas en option facultatif au lieu d'être en obligatoire. Elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas choisi et ne serait pas en train de s'ennuyer alors qu'on était en plein mois de Mars et que ses BUSES étaient à peine dans trois mois.

Son regard se perdait à l'horizon, face au lac, et elle fut la première à l'apercevoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria t-elle en montrant l'immense navire qui avançait vers eux.

Hagrid s'interrompit dans son cours et envoya un élève chercher Dumbledore.

Seulement la cloche retentit et ce fut accompagné de pratiquement tout Poudlard que le directeur arriva.

Le bateau était encore à la moitié du lac quand Albus se plaça face à l'étendu d'eau.

Les professeurs se placèrent en ligne devant les élèves, baguette tendue, près à accueillir l'ennemi.

Sauf qu'au lieu des mangemorts auxquels tout le monde s'attendait, ce fut des personnages vêtus étrangement.

Dont certains ne leur étaient pas inconnus.

Les élèves essayèrent bien de voir les occupants mais dès que Dumbledore se fut remis de ses esprits, c'est-à-dire une dixième de seconde plus tard, il lança un sort qui le sépara, ainsi que Severus et Minerva, des nouveaux arrivants.

Les élèves crièrent de frustration devant ce voile opaque, duquel on ne voyait que des formes floues. Les sons furent aussi inaudibles.

Ce fut donc en soupirant de déception que la plus part des élèves retournèrent dans le château.

Seuls quelques uns qui avaient une bonne raison étaient restés.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy et ses chiens-chiens sont encore là ? souffla Ron en jetant un regard de pur haine aux Serpentards.

- Sûrement parce que leur directeur de maison chéri y est encore lui aussi. Répondit Harry.

Hermione parlait avec Ginny et toutes les deux se demandaient pourquoi le directeur avait placé ce voile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall traversa le voile et appela Tonks, qui était le professeur de DCFM cette année.

Elles parlèrent toutes les deux quelques instants et la métamorphomage hocha la tête et s'en alla très vite en direction des grilles du château.

Pendant que les élèves présents la regardèrent s'éloigner, Hermione ne manqua pas le regard attendri que sa directrice de maison lança à Harry, avant qu'elle ne retourne de l'autre côté de ce maudit voile.

Ils durent attendre encore plusieurs minutes avant que quelque chose ne se passe.

- Rémus ? s'étonna Harry en voyant Tonks revenir accompagné de leur ancien prof. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait me voir. Révéla le lycanthrope.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus qu'eux car il jeta un regard étonné au voile de séparation.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi le professeur Snape et Dumbledore pour apparaître.

- Ah Rémus mon garçon vous voilà. Sourit le vieil homme.

Snape était occupé à parler avec ses élèves et quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentards partirent en direction du château en lançant des regards jaloux mais curieux aux Gryffondors restants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Albus ? interrogea Rémus, légèrement inquiet.

- Rien qui ne sert votre inquiétude mon cher Rémus. Sourit le directeur.

Tout le monde put entendre Snape ricaner.

- Ca reste encore à voir. Dit le sombre homme avant de retraverser le voile.

- Rémus, Harry, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aurais quelqu'un à vous présenter, enfin à vous représenter. Dit mystérieusement le directeur.

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à ses amis et Dumbledore précisa :

- Bien sûr Miss Tonks et vos amis sont les bienvenus.

En disant cela, le directeur passa le voile.

Harry et Rémus se lancèrent un regard plein de questionnement mais finirent par suivre le directeur.

La première personne qu'Harry remarqua fut un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Si…Sirius ? balbutia le sixième année.

L'homme ouvrit grand les bras et Harry ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler alors qu'il se jeter contre le torse de son parrain.

- Je suis là maintenant Harry. Et j'ai ramené une surprise avec moi. Murmura l'homme à son filleul, lui aussi ému devant la réaction du garçon.

Quand à Rémus, la chose qui attira le plus son regard, fut la chevelure rousse d'une femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il remarqua enfin l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- James ? Lily ?

En entendant cela, Harry s'écarta de son parrain et regarda Rémus puis les personnes qu'il fixait.

Le garçon sembla vaciller sous le choc et Sirius le serra contre lui.

- Hey ! Tout va bien Harry, maintenant que nous sommes tous là pour toi. Le rassura Sirius.

Son parrain l'entraîna vers ses parents qui étaient sensés être morts.

Rémus était toujours figé sous le choc et ce fut la petite poussée de Tonks qui le ramena à la réalité. La jeune femme était en train de pleurer et elle lui fit comprendre d'aller en direction de ses amis, jadis décédés.

Il remarqua le visage barbouillé de larmes de Ginny et d'Hermione, ainsi que les yeux brillants de Ron.

Il s'avança vers ses amis et ce fut quand Lily le prit dans ses bras qu'il se permit de sangloter.

- Oh Rémus. Pleura Lily en le serrant plus fort. Je suis si contente de te revoir. Merci pour tout mon ami.

Sans lui laisser le temps, il se retrouva dans les bras de James alors que Lily allait serrer Harry dans les siens, inversant ainsi les rôles.

- Moony ! Quel plaisir de te revoir.

Quand James le relâcha, ce fut autour de Sirius de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Mon Moony ! Toujours aussi émotif à ce que je vois. Le taquina son ami.

Quand les embrassades furent terminées, Rémus put enfin poser la question :

- Comment ?

- C'est une longue histoire ! sourit Lily. Que diriez-vous de vous installer dans le navire devant une bonne tasse de thé pendant les explications ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Une table avait été dressée sur le pont, permettant d'accueillir tout ce petit monde.

C'est alors que Rémus remarqua les autres personnes présentes.

Lily commença par faire les présentations.

Des pirates ? s'étonnèrent les sorciers.

Et Lily commença ses révélations.

Elle ne s'interrompit que pour prendre une gorgée de thé.

- Incroyable. Souffla Dumbledore. Alors comme ça vous avez des pouvoirs spéciaux ?

Aya hocha la tête et leur fit une démonstration de son don. Deux hommes barbus apparurent.

- Barbe bleue et barbe rousse ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je l'avais remarqué aussi. Sourit Lily. Apparemment les contes moldus ont bien une provenance réelle.

Elle sourit à son fils et lui caressa la joue. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son bébé, Lily ne cessait de le toucher et de le cajoler tendrement. Bien qu'Harry n'ait pas l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, il se laissait faire avec grand plaisir.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant de quasiment toute notre vie, lança ironiquement Zoé, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de la partie « combat » ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna Rémus.

- Sirius nous a dit que votre monde était en guerre, expliqua Julian en fixant Rémus droit dans les yeux, ce qui perturba le loup-garou. Nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions apporter notre aide ?

- Comment de simples moldus, même avec des…pouvoirs spéciaux, pourraient lutter contre des mangemorts ? cracha Severus.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu intervenir, il se retrouva avec un sabre de Zoé sous la gorge.

- Voilà comment sorcier ! se moqua Zoé.

Celle-ci s'était déplacée à une telle vitesse que Severus n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre sa baguette, que Zoé le tenait déjà de sa lame. L'autre main tenant le bout de bois.

Sirius battit des mains et s'écria :

- Chapeau ! Dix sur dix !

Zoé lui offrit un sourire moqueur et relâcha Severus en lui redonnant sa baguette.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir que Zoé ne prit pas en compte et elle retourna s'asseoir au sol, contre le bastingage.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? Ma rencontre vous a t-elle plu ? Comment trouvez-vous la réaction d'Harry et Rémus ? Quand j'ai écris celle de Rémus, ça m'a vraiment ému...^^ **

**Et la fin avec Zoé et Severus ? ^^ Apparemment la jeune fille ne fait pas l'unanimité parmi les sorciers ^^**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz  
**


	6. Severus

**Je suis contente de savoir que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu ! ^^ J'espère que celui-ci comblera vos attentes ^^**

**Je voudrais remercier mes deux revieweuses régulières : ****Aeris de Lothlorien**** et Clamaraa**** !**** (toutes deux des filles que je ne fasse pas de bévue ? ^^) Dont les reviews**** me font immensément plaisir ! ^^****  
**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

_**Severus**_

- Ce que Zoé essayait de faire comprendre Severus, expliqua Lily, c'est que nous sommes capables de nous défendre contre des mangemorts.

- C'est trop dangereux. Explosa Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir et partir vous battre tout de suite.

James sourit tendrement à son fils.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, nous n'avons pas l'intention d'y rester. Une fois que Voldemort sera six pieds sous terre, nous serons une vraie famille.

Harry sentit son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

Son père et sa mère étaient là. Son parrain aussi. Sa famille était entière et vivante.

Lily lui caressa les cheveux.

- Nous n'avons pas échappé à la tempête la plus ennuyante de notre vie pour rester assis bien sagement alors que le jeu se joue plus loin. Dit Zoé en s'étirant.

- Comment pouvez-vous appeler cela un jeu ? s'indigna McGonagall. Des centaines de personnes sont mortes dans cette guerre et cela vous amuse ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que les morts d'innocents m'amuser vieille bique ! répondit effrontément Zoé. Mais si cela vous convient de faire dans votre pantalon à chaque fois que vous entendez parler de Voldemort ou que vous voyez des mangemorts, c'est votre affaire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire équipe avec des lâches et des froussards.

McGonagall allait répliquer mes Dumbledore la prit de cours :

- Si vous souhaitez participez, je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients. Mais je vous prierez de rester courtoise car ce n'est pas une manière de parler aux personnes qui combattent pour une même cause.

- Il a raison Zoé ! parla le capitaine. Je ne tolérerais pas un comportement impertinent envers nos hôtes ! Nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde. Que tu ne sois pas d'accord cela passe encore mais fais le comprendre d'une manière moins vulgaire. Sinon je serais obligée de sévir.

La combattante se leva, vexée dans son orgueil et partit se rasseoir plus loin, leur tournant le dos.

- Ce ne doit pas facile tous les jours avec elle ? sourit Rémus.

- C'est quelqu'un de très difficile à gérer émotionnellement, avoua Anneliese.

- Mais sans elle, la plus part d'entre nous serait déjà mort. Termina Sergio.

- Elle est puissante à ce point-là ? s'étonna Ginny.

A ses yeux, la jeune femme semblait assez jeune. Elle avait un physique plutôt mince avec une musculature fine. On ne croirait pas à sa dangerosité en la voyant comme ça. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et elle ne semblait pas avoir peur du professeur Snape, ce que Ginny admirait chez elle. Mais en écoutant les explications de la mère d'Harry, elle comprit que dans leur monde, le temps ne passait pas comme ici. Elle était quasiment aussi vieille que McGonagall mentalement et Ginny pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait mis à profit tout ce temps pour se perfectionner avec ses armes.

- Si je devais la comparer à quelqu'un de ce monde niveau force, je la mettrais au même niveau que ma chère cousine Bellatrix. Révéla Sirius.

Les sorciers présents écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Mais Zoé est quelqu'un à qui je confierais ma vie sans hésiter. Alors qu'à Bellatrix, je ne lui donnerais même pas à veiller sur mon poisson rouge. Ajouta l'homme.

James ricana.

Pendant que le groupe parlait d'elle, Zoé boudait dans son coin. Elle n'aimait pas se faire sermonner devant tout le monde. Encore moins devant des étrangers.

- Anneliese viendra s'excuser tout à l'heure. Lui dit Ricky en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elle regrette de t'avoir sermonnée devant l'ensemble des sorciers mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils devaient bien comprendre que tu n'étais pas une menace pour eux.

Zoé fixa Ricky et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi serai-je une menace ?

- Parce que tu es puissante et qu'ils ont peur que tu ne finisses dans l'autre camp. Anneliese a été obligé de montrer que tu lui obéissais pour que les sorciers soient rassurés.

- Elle aurait pu simplement me demander de me taire. Souffla Zoé, rassurée que son capitaine ne soit pas fachée contre elle.

Ricky lui tapota l'épaule et retourna vers le groupe. Il grimpa sur l'épaule de Sirius.

L'homme en profita pour le présenter à son filleul, qui bien que grâce aux explications sache déjà qui était l'animal.

- Harry voici Ricky. Il est géant ! Et en plus il parle ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Ce que tu sembles être incapable de faire. Se moqua le singe face à l'exubérance de l'homme.

- Tu vois ? On croirait presque que c'est Snape réincarnait ! Sauf que Ricky est beaucoup plus intelligent.

Sirius éclata de rire, suivit d'Harry et de Ron.

- Black ! Je vois que tu es toujours aussi immature. Siffla l'homme en noir.

Sauf que la remarque, en plus de ne rien faire à Sirius, déclencha l'hilarité de James, Sergio, John et Aya.

Severus ne rajouta rien mais Anneliese eut la bonté d'âme d'offrir des explications à l'homme.

- C'est exactement le genre de réflexion que Ricky fait à Sirius.

Le professeur de potions se renfrogna sous le gloussement d'Albus.

- Oh allez Severus avouez que c'est hilarant ? dit le directeur.

- Pas du tout. Me comparer à…à un singe ! siffla t-il.

- Mais il PARLE ! fit Sirius en montrant Ricky du doigt.

- Tu crois que si on l'habille en noir et qu'on le place devant un chaudron, la ressemblance sera encore plus frappante ? pouffa James.

- James ! s'indigna Lily.

- Pas question. Fila Ricky en grimpant sur la vigie.

- Oh revient on rigolait ! éclata de rire Sirius.

Rire qui s'étouffa en voyant le regard noir que lui lança le capitaine.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour le faire descendre et me le ramener Sirius. Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Celui-ci s'en alla en direction des cordages sous la voix d'Harry qui s'inquiétait :

- Tu ne vas pas monter là haut ?

Sirius lui offrit un grand sourire et le rassura :

- Dans cinq minutes je suis en bas.

Enfin en tentant de le rassurer.

Même si personne ne le remarquait, Severus se demandait si le sale clébard allait redescendre en bas en un seul morceau. Parce que la vigie était à plus de quinze mètres du sol du navire.

Mais Sirius avait fait cela des dizaines de fois voire plus et il grimpa là-haut avec l'aisance d'un singe.

Il retrouva Ricky sur la vigie qui lui montrait les dents.

- Oh allez Ric ! C'était pour rire ! Tu sais qu'on n'aurait jamais fait ça ? plaida Sirius.

- Cela reste à voir. Dit le singe.

- Je te promets d'arrêter de te comparer à Servilus si tu redescends ? tenta l'animagus.

- Et l'inverse ?

- Quoi l'inverse ? Je n'ai pas comparé Snape à un singe ? réfléchit Sirius.

- Arrêteras-tu de critiquer l'homme en bas ?

- Pitié Ricky…embêter Snape est une matière dans laquelle j'excelle ! pleurnicha Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le conquérir. Devina le singe.

Tellement il fut surpris par la remarque, Sirius en lâcha les cordages. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment et rassura les autres en bas.

- Tu es fou de dire une chose pareille alors que je suis à quinze mètres du sol. Remarqua t-il.

Ricky n'ajouta rien et se contenta de fixer l'homme de ses petits yeux dorés.

Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise puis souffla.

- D'accord. J'arrête d'embêter Snape. Tu es content maintenant ?

Ricky ne dit rien et se contenta de sauter par-dessus Sirius et de redescendre.

- Attends-moi ! Je dois te ramener à Anneliese !

Alors que les autres au sol attendaient, ils virent Sirius redescendre à une vitesse folle. Il s'agrippait de cordage en cordage à une telle vitesse qu'on avait l'impression qu'il tombait en chute libre.

Quand il posa les pieds sur le navire, il se retrouva avec un poids sur l'estomac.

- Tu es fou. Souffla de soulagement Harry en serrant son parrain dans les bras.

Sirius se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son filleul avec un grand sourire.

- La prochaine fois tu prends ton temps pour redescendre ! le gronda Lily.

James lui offrit un clin d'œil de connivence.

En tournant la tête, Sirius vit l'étrange pâleur de Snape.

Son cœur s'accéléra mais il préféra se concentrer sur son filleul plutôt que de penser que Snape avait pu s'inquiéter pour lui.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bizzz  
**


	7. Ginny

**Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir ^^**

**Voici la suite**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **__

_**Ginny**_

L'équipage avait passé la nuit sur leur bateau, amarré au bord du lac.

Harry était resté avec eux, ainsi que ses amis qu'il avait présentés à ses parents.

Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient retournés à Poudlard car ils avaient une école à faire tourner, tout comme Tonks. Par contre, sous la demande de Lily, Severus était resté.

Ils avaient pu goûter au dîner de Sergio ainsi qu'à une démonstration de combat entre Zoé et Sirius.

Harry et ses amis avaient été impressionnés, notamment par la jeune femme. Surtout Ginny qui depuis le début, ne cessait de regarder Zoé par coup d'œil.

Quand il commença à se faire tard, Snape retourna au château alors que les autres trouvèrent un endroit où dormir.

Sirius laissa sa cabine à Harry et Ron et partagea celle de Lily et James avec le couple ainsi qu'avec Rémus.

Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans la cabine de Zoé.

- Désolé de vous déranger. S'excusa la jeune femme aux cheveux crépus.

- Je comprends que vous souhaitez rester avec votre ami. Dit Zoé en ouvrant la porte.

- Où allez-vous dormir ? s'interrogea Ginny. Vous pouvez rester ! C'est votre cabine après tout !

Zoé fixa la rouquine intensément puis finit par dire :

- Le capitaine m'en doit une. Je vais passer la nuit chez elle. Ne vous en faites pas.

Elle sortit sous le regard pensif de Ginny.

Une fois seules, Hermione tira Ginny pour qu'elle s'asseye sur la couchette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te comportes vraiment étrangement. Souligna la Gryffondor de sixième année.

Ginny se demandait si elle pouvait le dire à Hermione. Mais après tout c'était son amie !

- Depuis la rentrée, je me sens étrange. Comme si j'étais en train de changer à l'intérieur. Commença Ginny les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Je suis sortie avec plusieurs garçons, sans jamais aller bien loin.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle tenait à la jeune rouquine comme à une sœur et la savoir avec un garçon dans une situation allant plus loin qu'un simple baiser, la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Surtout quand elle-même était toujours vierge.

- Pourtant à un moment cela n'est pas passé loin. Sauf que…

Hermione se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- Sauf que quoi ?

- J'ai remarqué que je ne le désirais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de faire l'amour avec un garçon. Finit par avouer la jeune femme.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire. Sa meilleure amie, presque sa sœur lui disait qu'elle préférait les filles ? Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à un tel aveu.

Ginny avait toujours les yeux baissés et son cœur se serra face au silence d'Hermione.

Quand celle-ci se rendit compte que son absence de parole portait à confusion face à l'état de crispation du corps de sa cadette, elle se ressaisit.

- Viens là andouille !

Elle tira la jeune fille dans ses bras et rajouta :

- Je ne comprends pas que tu ai attendu autant de temps avant de me le dire !

Ginny se sentit soulagée par l'attitude de son amie et des larmes de soulagement lui vinrent.

Seulement, de l'autre côté de la porte, une personne avait entendu la discussion sans vraiment le vouloir.

Zoé avait remarqué qu'elle avait oublié sa tenue de nuit et était retournée en direction de sa cabine. Mais avant d'entrer, la voix de la jeune femme rousse lui était parvenue. Elle avait perçu une telle hésitation, une telle douleur dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter pour savoir ce qui la tracassait.

Quand enfin la raison arriva, le battement de cœur de Zoé s'accéléra.

Elle écouta la suite car Hermione venait de parler et de prononcer son nom.

- Et tu es attirée par cette femme pirate ? Zoé ? demanda la brunette.

Ginny rougit et répondit :

- Je sais que c'est ridicule ! Je la connais à peine ! De plus on ne vient pas du même monde !

- Et la différence d'âge est énorme aussi ! souligna Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me pose problème ! Physiquement on dirait qu'elle est plus jeune que Charlie. Précisa Ginny.

Hermione constata qu'elle avait raison.

- Mais…

Après un soupir de frustration, Ginny continua :

- Je ne sais même pas si elle aime les filles !

Hermione grimaça :

- C'est vrai que sa pose problème.

Quand elle vit l'air désespérée de sa cadette, elle rajouta :

- Mais qui ne tente n'a rien. Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne seras jamais !

Zoé en avait assez entendu. Alors comme ça la mignonne petite rouquine craquait pour elle ? Elle retourna chez Anneliese sans sa tenue de nuit mais ce n'est pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

C'est vrai qu'elle aussi avait tout de suite remarqué la jeune femme rousse en arrivant. Zoé avait pensé qu'elle ressemblait à Lily mais quand elle la vit de plus près, ses pensées furent balayées. Même la couleur des cheveux étaient différentes. Celle de Ginny semblait plus vive, elle rayonnait sous le soleil pâle de Mars. Tandis que celle de Lily était plus foncée, tirant sur le cuivré.

Mais ce qui l'enchanta le plus, fut son rire.

Zoé se coucha après avoir poli ses sabres et s'endormit en se demandant comme elle allait s'y prendre avec la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, jour de week-end, seuls Zoé, Anneliese et Sergio étaient réveillées.

Tandis que la sabreuse faisait ses exercices matinaux, le capitaine buvait son thé et Sergio préparait des pancakes.

Ginny fut la suivante à arriver. Elle avait mal dormi de la nuit après les révélations de la veille et cela se voyait sur son visage.

- Bonjour. Salua la jeune rouquine.

Anneliese se contenta d'un signe de tête alors que Sergio posa une assiette remplie de pancakes.

- Merci. Lui sourit Ginny.

Elle fixa son regard sur Zoé.

La sabreuse était vêtue d'un caleçon moulant noir ainsi que d'un haut brassière de la même couleur. De la sueur coulait sur son dos et sur ses hanches ainsi que sur son visage et collait ses cheveux sur son front.

Ginny trouva cette image terriblement sensuelle.

Ses pensées furent brisées par l'arrivée d'Harry et de Ron car Zoé décida d'arrêter son entraînement. En passant devant Ginny, la sabreuse lui fit un sourire discret.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à émerger de chez Morphée et le pont grouilla de bruit et d'exclamations diverses.

- Décidément ce bateau n'a jamais été aussi vivant qu'aujourd'hui. Remarqua Sergio en souriant face à la gourmandise de Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de son ami mais ne dit rien.

Harry était en train de parler avec ses parents et son parrain et faisait de grands gestes durant son discours.

L'ambiance bon enfant ne dura pas éternellement car Dumbledore arriva avec un visage extrêmement sérieux.

- Voldemort a lancé une attaque contre le château. Annonça d'emblée le directeur.

- Quoi ? s'écria Rémus, Sirius et les enfants.

- Il a du entendre parler de l'arrivée d'étrangers et a sûrement pris peur. Il doit croire que l'on rassemble des alliés pour l'affronter.

- Il est là ? demanda Harry.

Dumbledore le regarda et l'étincelle dans ses yeux avait disparût.

- J'ai bien peur que cela soit le moment.

Les pirates purent voir le visage d'Harry se figer dans un masque de détermination.

Zoé remarqua que c'était le visage de quelqu'un prêt à se sacrifier. Le visage d'un combattant.

- Donc nous allons entrer directement en jeu sans s'être échauffés avant ?

Dumbledore lui envoya un regard furieux tout comme Ron et Hermione.

Mais le sourire sadique de Zoé leur fit retenir tout commentaire.

La jeune femme était passée en mode « ennemis = rondelles ».

- C'est ce que je préfère dans le combat.

Harry tente encore une fois de retenir ses parents mais ce fut chose vaine.

- Nous sommes avec toi jusqu'au bout. Dit James en se plaçant à sa gauche.

- Jusqu'au bout. Répéta Lily.

Le Survivant remarqua que son parrain était derrière lui, ainsi que Rémus et ses amis.

Le vrai combat allé commencer.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Surpris du couple de Zoé ? ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz**


	8. Voldemort

**Je sais que certains d'entre vous trouvent que la bataille finale commence bien vite. Mais je souhaite préciser que cela fait des mois que Voldemort se prépare à cette bataille et qu'il était prêt à la lancer à n'importe quel moment !**

**J'espère tout de même que cette suite continuera à vous plaire !**

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

_**Voldemort**_

Les mangemorts pillaient pré-au-lard pendant que d'autres s'acharnaient sur les protections de Poudlard.

Voldemort attendait sur une colline qui surplombait le village, face au château. Les bras croisés, un sourire torve aux lèvres.

Ses quatre plus fidèles mangemorts à ses côtés.

- C'est bientôt l'heure. Jubila Bellatrix.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde put ressentir la défaillance des protections de l'ancestral château.

Lucius à ses côtés semblait perturbé.

- Le petit Draco n'a rien à craindre si Snape l'a mis à l'abri. Se moqua Lestrange.

Lucius lui lança un regard furieux mais ne dit rien.

Cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à échapper à Azkaban, grâce à son argent, Bellatrix n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques. Seule sa femme était capable de la faire taire. Seulement, Narcissa semblait plus inquiète pour ce qu'il se passait dans le château.

Lucius avait compris ses erreurs et depuis qu'il avait faillit séjourner à Azkaban, son allégeance envers son maître s'était envolée. Surtout que Narcissa lui avait répétée la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa belle-sœur, cette dernière avait affirmé à son épouse qu'il était en disgrâce aux yeux du maître et qu'une seule erreur pourrait lui coûter non pas seulement sa vie, mais aussi celle de sa femme et de son fils.

Lucius s'était décidé à aller voir Dumbledore, en toute discrétion, pour lui faire part de son envie de changer de camp. Au départ surpris, le vieil homme l'avait soumis au véritasérum et avait approuvé sa décision.

Il était celui qui avait prévenu le directeur d'une attaque, seulement quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne transplanent. Le système des patronus était bien utile dans ses conditions. Surtout que le seigneur des ténèbres avait une armée de détraqueurs à son service.

D'ailleurs ceux-ci commençaient à infiltrer Poudlard.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM. Fut entendu jusqu'à la colline.

Des centaines de patronus apparurent, mené par un phœnix et un cerf.

- Le vieux fou va comprendre sa douleur. Siffla le mage noir. Greyback va dire à Peter de lâcher nos amis les vampires.

Le loup-garou obtempéra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines de vampires à l'œil fou se ruèrent sur tout ce qui passait à portée de crocs. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas été nourri depuis plusieurs semaines, peu leur importaient s'ils se jetaient sur un mangemort ou sur un gosse.

Seulement voilà, Voldemort ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que ses vampires fussent exterminés en moins de cinq minutes.

A l'entrée de Poudlard, après l'arrivée des détraqueurs qui furent repoussés, ce fut un cri de frayeur qui retentit.

- Des vampires !

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient placés en première ligne. Des aurors avaient rejoints l'assaut par le bureau du directeur et d'autres arrivés par les trois balais. Mais l'arrivée des suceurs de sang jeta un froid sur la bataille. Les mangemorts poussèrent des cris de douleur quand ils se firent attaquer et préfèrent reculer dans l'espoir que les vampires s'attaquent à l'école.

Espoir rassuré car c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Les élèves les plus jeunes n'étant pas autorisé à se battre, il y avait très peu d'enfants. Seulement quelques septièmes années, ainsi que des sixièmes, et seules Ginny et Luna représentaient la cinquième année. Bien que Mrs Weasley avait été révolté d'apprendre que ses plus jeunes enfants allaient se battre, leur regard déterminé et la façon dont ils lui ont fait face dans l'espoir qu'elle les laisse se battre aux côtés d'Harry, avait eu raison d'elle, même si elle était mécontente contre son mari qui n'avait rien fait pour la soutenir.

- Ils veulent faire leur futur meilleur, Molly. Avait répondu Arthur.

Mais quand les vampires attaquèrent, beaucoup déchantèrent. Ils étaient violents et sanguinaires.

- Ils n'ont pas du manger depuis plusieurs semaines ! s'exclama Rémus en jetant un sort de feu sur l'un d'eux.

- J'ignorais cela Albus. Avoua Severus qui tentait de protéger certains élèves.

Comme il l'avait pensé, il n'y avait aucun Serpentard dans l'action. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri.

- Draco !

La voix féminine qui avait hurlé le nom appartenait à son élève Pansy Parkinson.

Severus se précipita vers le cri et découvrit ses élèves en prise avec un vampire.

- Il a essayé de le mordre ! s'écria Pansy. Il saigne trop.

Effectivement une tache de sang filtré sous la manche de son uniforme.

- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Ordonna Snape pendant qu'il contrait le vampire.

Seulement il n'était pas de taille car la magie n'affectait que très peu l'immortelle créature.

Soudain le vampire se retrouva découpé dans une symétrie parfaite et derrière les morceaux tombants, apparut Sirius Black.

- Besoin d'aide ? sourit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

Il jeta un regard aux Serpentards puis retourna vers Severus.

- Avec Zoé on s'occupe de la découpe pendant que vous brulez les restes. Les autres sont partis s'attaquer aux mangemorts.

Il repartit en direction des créatures de la nuit sous la stupeur des élèves et celle du professeur.

- Professeur ? C'était bien Sirius Black ? Il n'était pas sensé être mort ? s'informa Blaise Zabini.

Severus réagit et regarda ses élèves.

Seulement ceux de sixième année étaient présents. Et encore il en manquait certains.

Pansy Parkinson soutenait un Draco très pâle tandis que Blaise le fixait en attendant une réponse. Théodore Nott surveillait les alentours.

Quatre de ses meilleurs élèves.

- Attention ! hurla Draco_. Flambios_ !

Il brûla les restes du vampire alors que ceux-ci commençaient à réagir.

Severus sortit une fiole de sa cape et la fit boire à son filleul.

- Maintenant emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Ordonna t-il.

- Non ! Je ne vais pas rester là alors que ma famille est en danger ! s'exclama Draco.

- Draco…gronda Severus.

Mais il ne put rien obtenir de plus et fut obligé de bander le bras du garçon.

- Restez en groupe et ne vous éloignez pas du château pour qu'on puisse vous retrouver.

Il rajouta en s'éloignant :

- Lucius va m'étriper.

En revenant sur le devant de la scène, Severus vit avec stupeur les derniers vampires se faire exterminer par les lames expertes de Sirius et de la pirate.

Les élèves s'occupaient de brûler les cadavres après leur passage.

Quand Sirius vit Severus revenir, il se dirigea vers lui et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tes élèves font ici ?

Il avait l'air vraiment intéressé par la réponse et ce n'était nullement pour se moquer de sa maison et des ses « futurs mangemorts en herbe ».

- Draco veut protéger sa famille et ses amis l'ont suivit.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux et répliqua :

- Les Malfoy ne sont pas censé être de l'autre côté ?

- Plus maintenant. Fut la réponse de Severus.

Black voulut ouvrir la bouche mais son attention fut détournée par un sort vert qui se dirigeait vers Severus.

Il attrapa l'homme et le retourna avant de présenter son épée comme rempart. Le sort frappa violemment dessus et explosa, déstabilisant Sirius qui fut retenu par Severus pour ne pas tomber.

- Snape sal trai…le mangemort ne put finir sa phrase que sa tête alla rejoindre le sol vite suivit par son corps.

Zoé se tenait derrière lui un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- C'est plus amusant que je ne l'aurais cru.

Avant de repartir elle dit :

- Et les amoureux, au lieu de roucouler vous feriez mieux de rester sur vos gardes.

Cette remarque amena un rougissement chez Sirius alors que Severus était furieux contre cette femme.

Seulement d'autres mangemorts les ramenèrent à la réalité et la bataille reprit. Mais Sirius ne quitta pas Severus de très loin, ce que Snape ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Sur la colline, Voldemort sentait la colère bouillonner.

Qui étaient ces gens pour lutter contre ses troupes aussi facilement ?

Ses mangemorts n'avaient jamais semblé aussi faibles qu'aujourd'hui.

- Greyback lance tes troupes ! ordonna t-il.

Le loup-garou se lécha les babines et se pressa d'exécuter l'ordre.

- Malfoy va voir qui sont ses gens qui se permettent de détruire mes mangemorts.

Lucius s'inclina et s'apprêta à partir quand un ordre le stoppa :

- Emmène ta femme avec toi.

Maintenant Lucius était persuadé que le but de Voldemort était de les voir mort durant cette bataille.

- Lucius ? chuchota Narcissa alors qu'ils descendaient la colline.

- On va faire ce qu'on aurait du faire depuis le début. Répondit son mari.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! lança t-il sur un mangemort en train de torturer un auror.

Le couple traversa la bataille en un duo bien formé. Tandis que Lucius enchainait sort sur sort, Narcissa s'occupait de leur défense.

Ils arrivèrent sains et saufs devant Poudlard ou les troupes de Greyback semblait résister à un sort de doloris commun.

Sans plus s'attarder, le couple pénétra dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Allons trouver Draco. Dit Lucius.

Narcissa hocha la tête.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

* * *

**Ce début de bataille vous a t-il plu ?**

**Merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews ! Elles me motivent à fond ! **

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	9. Neville

**Voici la suite du combat ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**_Neville_**

Après s'être occupée des vampires, Zoé avait cherché Ginny du regard.

Elle la vit aux côtés de Luna, en train d'affronter trois mangemorts. Quand la rouquine fut touchée par un sort et que Luna fut seule pour la protéger, Zoé réagit au quart de tour. Elle fonça à travers les hommes de Voldemort, faisant voler des dizaines de têtes pour le plus grand soulagement des aurors et membres de l'Ordre et atterri derrière les trois mangemorts.

- Héhéhé j'ai toujours voulu savoir si les rousses étaient vraiment rousse « partout ». s'esclaffa un des mangemorts.

Son rire mourut quand un sabre se retrouva enfoncé au travers de son corps.

- Bouh ! lâcha Zoé quand les deux autres mangemorts se retournèrent.

Avec une vitesse surhumaine, dû à des années d'entraînements intensifs, elle les trancha en deux au niveau de l'abdomen.

Luna et Ginny se firent éclabousser de sang tout comme Zoé.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda la pirate, en fixant surtout la rouquine dans les yeux.

- Oui, juste légèrement étourdie. Avoua Ginny en grimaçant de douleur.

- C'était quoi ce sort qui t'a touché ? s'interrogea Zoé.

- Le Doloris. Répondit Luna, le regard inquiet posé sur sa camarade.

Zoé avait entendu parler de ce sort qui correspondait à l'effet du pouvoir de son capitaine. Elle serra ses sabres encore plus forts pour ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir.

Soudain, Hermione apparut, l'uniforme taché de sang.

- Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? s'exclama Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, enfin pas tout. Avoua Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. J'ai perdu Ron et Harry de vue. Je crois savoir où ils sont mais avec tous ces mangemorts aux alentours, je n'arriverai jamais à les rejoindre.

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument les rejoindre ? demanda Zoé. Tu es à moitié morte de fatigue.

- En dehors du fait qu'ils sont mes amis, Harry a perdu sa baguette lors de son combat contre Greyback, je l'ai ramassé et quand j'ai voulu lui rendre, ils avaient disparu ! Je ne vais pas le laisser aller combattre contre Voldemort sans baguette !

- Greyback ? s'alarma Ginny. Harry et Ron ils… ?

- Rémus et un pirate s'en occupent. Avertit la jeune femme.

- Je vais t'aider…commença Ginny en se redressant, mais la douleur rendit ses jambes tremblantes et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Zoé amorça un geste pour aller vers elle mais se retint au dernier moment et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je vais aller donner sa baguette à Harry. Dit Zoé en tendant la main. Vous trois allez à l'infirmerie.

- Mais…commença Ginny.

- Pas question ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! termina Zoé en attrapant la baguette qu'Hermione avait annoncé comme celle d'Harry.

La jeune femme se détourna du trio pour finalement revenir sur ses pas et avancer vers Ginny, la tirer vers elle et l'embrasser vivement. Ensuite elle la déposa avec délicatesse dans l'herbe et s'en alla à pas rapides, laissant trois jeunes femmes médusées.

Durant les minutes que durèrent son trajet, Zoé aperçut ses amis se battre. Elle vit Julian et ce Rémus lutter contre un homme torse nu et très poilu. Comme ils n'avaient pas l'air en difficulté, elle passa outre et continua son chemin.

Son capitaine faisait plier plusieurs adversaires sous son pouvoir tandis qu'Aya et John empêchaient tout intrus de pénétrer dans le château.

Sergio, côte à côte avec un homme à l'apparence effrayante et avec un faux œil, se battait fermement contre les mangemorts et évitait avec une souplesse surprenante pour sa carrure les nombreux sortilèges.

Après de nombreuses têtes tranchées, elle accéda enfin au pied de la colline. Elle pouvait voir qu'Harry et Ron y étaient déjà. Ainsi que Lily et James.

Il y avait aussi trois autres personnes.

Une femme qui aurait pu être belle si elle n'avait pas ce regard de folie qui l'enlaidissait.

Un homme, petit et gros et laid.

Un deuxième homme qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et qui sait qu'elle en avait vu des choses horribles dans son monde.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils Voldemort ! cria Lily.

- Moi qui croyais vous avoir tué tous les deux. S'étonna le Lord. C'est une occasion de me montrer ce que tu vaux Peter !

Le dénommé Peter tremblait en faisant face à ses anciens amis.

- Tu nous as trahi Peter. Enonça froidement James.

- Je…je ne voulais pas…bégaya le rat.

- Il me semble encore plus incapable que je ne le croyais. Constata Bellatrix. Laissez-moi m'occuper d'eux pour vous mon Seigneur.

Le Lord donna son accord et un combat s'engagea alors entre Bellatrix et le couple Potter.

Harry et Ron voulurent intervenir mais Peter sembla s'éveiller à ce moment et leur lança un sort. Ron s'engagea dans un combat contre le rat alors qu'Harry semblait prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas de baguette.

- Que se passe t-il Potter ? ricana le Lord en avançant vers lui. Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose d'essentiel à tout sorcier ?

Harry reculait et se maudissait de sa bêtise.

Alors que Zoé allait s'avançait, une personne la doubla et se plaça dos à Harry, faisant face au mage noir.

- Oh mais qui avons-nous là ? se réjouit l'assassin.

- Neville ? s'étonna Harry. Va t-en ne reste pas là !

- Je ne te laisserai pas ! répondit le courageux Gryffondor.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur lui mais Neville ne bougea pas. Même d'où elle était, Zoé pouvait le voir trembler.

Finalement la pirate avança dans leur direction et cria à l'attention de Voldemort :

- Hey le psychopathe ! Pourquoi ne t'attaquerais-tu pas à quelqu'un de ton âge ?

Voldemort porta son regard sur la jeune femme qui avançait vers lui, sans qu'aucune trace de peur ne se lise sur son visage, ni sur son corps. Zoé était confiante.

Était-ce de l'orgueil ?

Dans tous les cas, elle se savait capable d'affronter cet ersatz d'homme.

Mais cela risquait de lui coûter bien plus que sa dignité. Elle le découvrirait en engageant un duel contre le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre.

Alors qu'elle esquivait les sorts sous les regards ébahis d'Harry et Neville, elle ne réussissait pas à porter le moindre coup à son adversaire.

La jeune femme était dans un état d'énervement extrêmement puissant et ses échecs ne faisaient qu'aggraver son cas.

Seulement, elle oublia que son adversaire était un sorcier qui excellait en magie noire et en esquivant un sort avec l'aide d'un de ses sabres, elle se retrouva brulée à un degré de souffrance intenable. Elle lâcha son sabra avec un cri de douleur et Voldemort profita de son inattention pour lui envoyer un sortilège de découpe et un autre qu'elle ne réussit qu'à esquiver qu'à moitié. La partie droite de son corps était devenue de la pierre et elle s'écroula au sol.

La baguette d'Harry vint rouler au sol et le propriétaire le remarqua.

Mais Voldemort aussi.

Alors que tous deux se précipitaient dessus, quelqu'un fut beaucoup plus rapide.

- _Accio _baguette d'Harry. Cria Neville.

Le bout de bois s'éleva jusqu'à lui.

Voldemort écumait de rage. Il avait été tenu en échec plus de fois en ce jour que durant toute sa vie. Non seulement par une moldue mais aussi par un quasi cracmol.

Sa rage l'aveugla et il voulut en terminer au plus vite.

- Avada Kedavra. Cria t-il en direction d'Harry.

Mais Neville lui envoya sa baguette et Harry eut le temps de se baisser et de répliquer par un autre sortilège.

La dernière bataille s'engagea.

De côté des autres duels, Lily et James avaient réussi à mettre au tapis Bellatrix. Celle-ci leur lançait insultes sur insultes malgré son incapacité à bouger.

James n'avait pas voulu la tuer pour pouvoir la livrer à la justice. Car malgré ses années de piraterie, l'homme croyait toujours au pouvoir de la justice.

Seulement quelqu'un d'autre avait sa vengeance à tenir et l'épée de James en main, que celui-ci avait laissé tomber sur l'herbe, il trancha la tête de la femme de tous ces cauchemars sous le regard horrifié de celle-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à mourir de cette façon.

Le bruit de l'épée retombant au sol attira l'attention du couple qui se retourna.

- Neville ? interrogea Lily.

Le jeune homme était figé dans un état de choc.

Lily dut l'endormir avec un sortilège et le déposa au sol, éloigné du corps de Bellatrix.

Ron quant à lui avait réussit à stupéfier Pettigrew.

Leur avenir dépendait maintenant du combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Ils étaient impuissants. Dumbledore les avait prévenus. Ils ne devaient pas intervenir.

Lily récupéra le corps immobile de Zoé. La jeune femme n'était pas totalement inconsciente et suivit avec eux, le combat du siècle.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, donc la fin de cette histoire arrivera avec le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz  
**


	10. Zoé

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. **

**_Note d'auteur_ : Je sais que la fin peut paraître brutale, mais comme je l'ai répondu à une revieweuse, j'ai écrit cette histoire sur un coup de tête et j'ai préféré la finir sur un coup de tête avant que cette fic ne me désintéresse complètement et qu'elle soit bâclée. **

**J'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et pour m'avoir lu jusque là.**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

_**Zoé**_

Pour Harry, le combat avait semblait durer une éternité avant que Fumseck n'apparaisse portant le choixpeau. C'était Dumbledore, occupé à combattre les mangemorts voulant s'en prendre à Poudlard, qui avait envoyé le phénix.

- Le vieux fou t'envoie un vieux chapeau moisi pour te venir en aide ? ricana Voldemort.

Le mage noir lança un sort de découpe extrêmement violent qu'Harry reçut à la jambe en tentant de l'éviter.

Le survivant tomba à terre, lâchant sa baguette, et se retrouva quasiment étalé sur le choixpeau.

Voldemort, savourant déjà sa victoire, s'avança vers le garçon. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, il eut un sourire torve et pointa avec réjouissance sa baguette sur Harry.

Sauf que le Gryffondor n'était pas démuni. D'un coup bien senti, il tira l'épée de Godric du choixpeau et la planta en plein cœur de son ennemi.

Le sourire de Tom Jédusor s'évanouit et fut remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

Tous les combattants purent entendre le cri de souffrance de l'homme quand il tomba à terre.

- Harry ! s'écria Lily en se précipitant pour serrer son fils dans ses bras.

- Vas-y donc le Marine ! s'exclama Zoé. Je peux très bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

L'homme lui offrit un regard de gratitude et courut rejoindre sa famille.

Du côté de Poudlard, quand les mangemorts comprirent que c'était la fin du règne de leur maître, ils cherchèrent à s'enfuir. Mais dans leur hâte, se bousculèrent et facilitèrent la tâche aux aurors et aux membres de l'ordre pour les arrêter.

Quant au chef des loups-garous, Fenrir Greyback, sa mort soulagea nombreuses personnes, notamment Rémus qui remercia Julian pour son aide dans le combat.

- A ton service beau brun. Répondit Julian.

Rémus rougit et un échange de regard plus tard le convainquit que le pirate ne plaisantait pas.

- Père ! s'exclama Draco.

- Mon fils.

Narcissa alla le serrer dans ses bras.

Lucius s'était fait toucher par un sort de magie noire qui consistait à geler les muscles. Sa jambe gauche et son bras gauche étaient sévèrement touchés. L'homme blond était tenu par Severus et Sirius, bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas très content de devoir aider l'aristocrate.

Le reste des pirates s'en sortaient sans trop de dégâts, quelques bleus et égratignures tout au plus.

Jamais l'infirmerie n'avait semblé aussi bondée. La plus part des personnes alitées l'étaient pour cause de légères blessures sans gravité.

C'était au bout de la salle que les personnes touchées par des sortilèges de magie noire se faisaient soigner.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! s'exclama Lucius quand Mrs Pomfresh lui injecta le contre-poison du sortilège directement dans le muscle.

- Cesser de faire votre mijaurée Lucius. Répondit seulement l'infirmière avant de s'occuper de Zoé qui était toujours immobile sur son lit.

- Cela prendra plus de temps pour vous. Votre moitié gauche semble complètement statufiée tout comme vos organes internes. Examina l'infirmière.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai du mal à respirer calmement ? demanda ironique la pirate.

Effectivement sa respiration s'était faite sifflante.

- Il va falloir patienter. D'ici quelques heures cela devrait s'arranger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre vie n'est pas en danger.

L'infirmière se retrouva fusillée par deux regards noirs. Lucius qui ne supportait pas de se faire reprendre comme un gamin, et Zoé qui détestait restée allongée à ne rien faire.

Heureusement pour elle, Ginny approcha de son lit.

-Hey ! s'exclama la rouquine. Comment tu te sens ?

- Comme quelqu'un de pétrifiée. Plaisanta Zoé.

- Je vais te tenir compagnie un moment. Sourit la jeune Weasley.

De l'autre côté, Narcissa essayait de calmer son mari qui maudissait l'infirmière.

- Monsieur Potter, vos blessures semblent moins graves. Concéda Pomfresh.

- Moins grave ? s'écria James. Mais enfin on lui voit l'os de la jambe !

- Les tissus épidermiques se soignent plus rapidement que tout le reste. Ajouta t-elle.

Elle donna une potion à Harry qui la but avec une grimace de dégoût.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le fond.

Il parla avec Pompom puis s'approcha du lit d'Harry.

Le garçon qui a survécu demanda :

- C'est fini maintenant ?

- Oui Harry. Tom est bel et bien mort.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa le Gryffondor et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Oh Harry !

Lily alla le serrer dans ses bras et ce fut une foule de personnes qui lui offrir un câlin, vint Hermione, puis Ginny, Luna, ainsi que son parrain et finalement son père le serra contre son cœur.

- Il est temps de laisser les patients se reposer. Déclara l'infirmière.

Les personnes qui n'étaient pas blessées quittèrent la pièce après des au revoir et retournèrent chez elles.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

- Harry réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire Voldemort grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor qui apparut dans le choixpeau que Fumseck lui apporta.

Une fête fut organisée et ce jour du 15 Mars fut déclaré férié.

- Il a vraiment réussit à faire tout ça ? s'exclama une petite fille aux couettes blondes.

- Les sorciers existent vraiment ? s'étonna un autre petit garçon. Pourtant on en a jamais vu ici ?

- C'est parce qu'ils vivent sur un autre monde pauvre tâche ! s'exclama un troisième garçon.

- Pauvre tâche toi-même ! lui répliqua l'autre.

Une querelle commença sous les regards exaspérés des adultes présents.

John et Aya se sourirent et récupérant leur fille, sortirent du centre de garde d'enfants.

En allant récupérer leur enfant de quatre ans, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elle leur demande de conter leur histoire à ses amis. Finalement, ce fut tout le centre qui vint les écouter.

Les pirates retournèrent chez eux.

Lily, James et Sirius restèrent dans leur monde d'origine mais promirent de leur rendre visite.

En effet, Lily avait compris comment résoudre le problème de passage et grâce au voile du Ministère dont elle recopia l'essence magique, elle put créer une porte de passage qu'elle plaça sur l'île qui appartenait à Anneliese.

Le capitaine pirate était réellement d'origine noble et elle avait hérité de l'île de ses parents décédés.

Zoé et Ginny qui avait commencé une relation durant la courte venue de la pirate se promirent de s'écrire. Cela fut possible grâce au corbeau que Zoé offrit à Ginny. En effet, Lily avait découvert, durant ses recherches sur le voile, que ces animaux, présage de mort, avait la même signature magique que le voile et pouvait franchir différents mondes sans aucunes difficultés.

Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent donc une relation épistolaire durant une bonne partie de l'année, sauf durant les vacances où Zoé venait voir sa petite-amie.

Ce fut quand Ginny quitta Poudlard, deux ans et demi plus tard, que Zoé décida d'arrêter la piraterie et vint vivre dans le monde de sa compagne.

De plus, Aya et John avait arrêté peu de temps après leur retour car la jeune femme était tombée enceinte. Ils vivaient à présent dans un village de l'île de leur capitaine et était heureux comme ça. John était inventeur et avait révolutionné la vie quotidienne. Aya employait son don au plus offrant et ils étaient beaucoup à se battre pour pouvoir avoir accès à des travailleurs qui ne se fatiguent jamais.

Sergio avait ouvert son propre restaurant, toujours dans l'île de leur capitaine. Quand à celle-ci, elle et Ricky continuaient leur vie de pirates avec de nouveaux membres d'équipage. Mais au moins une fois par an, elle revenait sur son île pour revoir ses anciens compagnons.

Julian, lors de leur voyage chez les sorciers, était tombé sous le charme du lycanthrope Rémus. Il vit à présent avec celui-ci et a ouvert son propre cabinet de médecin.

Lily et James sont toujours ensemble et prévoient d'avoir un autre enfant. Harry est heureux de cette idée et contre toute attente le garçon qui a survécu s'est mis en couple avec son rival de toujours, Draco Malfoy.

Il vit d'ailleurs à Londres alors que ses parents ont récupérés Godric's Hollow. Il est devenu Auror et travaille régulièrement sous les ordres de son père qui a retrouvé sa place dans la police sorcière avec plaisir.

Lily est devenue professeur de Potions et est la directrice des Gryffondors. Minerva s'est retrouvé estropiée durant la guerre et a pris un repos bien mérité.

Sirius, quant à lui, a réussi à faire comprendre à Severus qu'il serait le parfait compagnon. Malgré les réticences de l'ancien espion, ils vivent une histoire d'amour compliquée qui étonne les autres.

Severus a récupéré le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal tandis que Sirius écrit ses aventures chez les pirates. Il est même publié chez les Moldus qui s'arrachent ses livres avec vigueur.

La place du professeur McGonagall est restée quelques temps vacante jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore face comprendre aux parents d'élèves que Rémus n'était pas un danger pour les élèves.

Le professeur Lupin a donc rejoint le corps enseignant sous les hourras de ses anciens élèves.

Malgré tous les bouleversements que leur vie ont connus, Lily, James et Sirius n'oublieront jamais ce drôle d'équipage avec lequel ils ont partagé des années de joie, de peur, de souffrance, qui resteront gravés à tous jamais dans leur esprit et dans leur cœur.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Voilà...mon histoire se termine ici. ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ?**

**Au revoir,**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


End file.
